Baby
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kurt goes into labour. one shot COMPLETE, MPREG Klaine


**A/N This was supposed to go up yesterday but it was my birthday(: so i was out all day**

 _I flipped Kurt over on the bed, kissing down his chest and tracing circles around his dusty pink nipple with my tongue._

 _"Mhmm, Blaine" Kurt breathed,_

 _I continued my path down his body until I reached his slightly jutted hipbones, sucking the salty skin into my mouth._

 _"Blaine" Kurt sighed,_

 _"Blaine"_

"Blaine

"Blaine"

"What" I startled awake, looking dazed over to my husband who was clutching his stomach.

"Something's happening" Kurt face was etched in pain,

Lightening fast I whipped the covers off of me and grabbed the baby bag we had kept by the wardrobe.

"I think the baby's coming" I hurried, shoving my feet into a pair of jeans and buckling the belt as quick as possible.

"You- Ahhh- Think?" Even in labour Kurt was still sarcastic.

"Think you can stand?" I asked as I walked over to his side of the bed,

"Help me up" Kurt commanded.

I put one arm under his armpits and grabbed his hand with the other, heaving him and his incredibly huge pregnant belly off of the bed. As he stood a huge gush of clear liquid leaked out onto the carpet.

"Oh god" Kurt cried,

"It's okay, It's okay" I reassured, "This baby is definitely coming"

"Well done, captain obvious" Kurt rolled his eyes, as another contraction washed over him.

"Just get me some pants, Blaine" Kurt said with pain in his voice,

"Right" I grabbed the nearest pair of grey sweatpants, bunched them up and pulled them on Kurt's legs.

"Hurry, Blaine" He sobbed.

"We gotta get down the stairs, baby" I informed as I helped him out of the room, hitching the baby bag high on my shoulder.

After a depressing amount of time, I managed to get Kurt buckled into the car and on the road towards our local hospital.

"It hurts" Kurt whimpered, clutching my hand,

"I know, baby" I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb, "But just think, at the end of it we'll have have a beautiful baby boy"

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

"I'm going to have to go get a wheelchair, okay" I said, once we reached the hospital,

"No!" Kurt shouted, "Don't leave me"

I sighed deeply, not sure what to do. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car, rounding the front so I was at Kurt's side. I yanked the door open and helped Kurt stand.

"Baby, you're four days over due, you cant walk"

"Please, don't go" Kurt whined,

"It'll only be for-"

"Please" He begged, tears present in his eyes as he experienced another contraction.

The decision was made, I'd just have to carry my heavy pregnant husband into the hospital. I squared my shoulders and placed one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders, carrying him bridal style into the hospital, thank god I finally got to the gym after high school.

On entering the hospital I quickly sought out the waiting chairs and placed Kurt gently in the plastic, rushing over to the reception.

"You've got to help me" I hurried out to the receptionist, a cute blonde girl with sparkling green eyes.

"What can I do for you?" She asked cheerily,

"My husband is four days over due and his water broke, he's started having contractions and I need help" I rushed,

"Okay, calm down" She said, "What's his name?"

"Kurt Anderson" We decided that Kurt would be an Anderson after Finn changed his name to Hummel, and carried on that name through his family.

"Relationship to ?" She eyed,

"Husband, spouse, lover, whatever" I turned to look at Kurt who was doubled over "He needs help"

"Okay, if you could make your way to room 3b there will-"

"Great, thanks" I ran back over to Kurt,

"We have to go, baby" I pulled him to the room we were probably going to spend the rest of the night in.

Once Kurt was settled on the bed and had been checked over by a nurse we found he was only 4 centimetres dilated.

"Only 4" Kurt screeched.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

After several more painstaking hours Kurt turned to me and said,

"I have to push"

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't"

"Right" I quickly grabbed and pressed the nurses call button that was above the bed.

"Are we ready to have this baby?" I voluptuous red-headed nurse asked,

"Hell yes" Kurt threw his head back on the pillow, the nurse chuckled.

"Can you prop his legs up on the stirrups, please" The nurse addressed me,

I did just that and the nurse checked Kurt over,

"A perfect 10 centimetres" The nurse announced, "Okay, chin down onto your chest and a big push down into your bottom on the next contraction"

"Owwweee" Kurt shouted as he pushed,

"Gotta be harder than that I'm afraid, this is quite a stubborn one" The nurse said,

"Gets it from his daddy" I chuckled, but Kurt just glared, "I mean- You're doing great, baby"

"Shut up, Blaine" Kurt quipped, the nurse and I just looked at each other and silently laughed.

"Push push push push" The nurse chanted,

"I AM" Kurt cried,

"Okay, I can see the head, come on, Kurt" The nurse urged,

"We're gunna have a baby" I stated, my eyes glistening. Kurt was crying his earnest by now.

"It burns" Kurt cried, squeezing my hand so tight it was nearly blue, but I didn't mind.

"One more big push, you can do it" The nurse encouraged,

"Ahhh-OWWWEE" Kurt screamed as the little boy left his body.

I cheered at the sight and sound of our baby as Kurt sobbed in relief, chest heaving as he panted.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Blaine?" I just nodded, unable to form words as I separated our child from Kurt forever.

"Congratulations, boys" The nurse applauded, "At 3:47 on October 19th, you were granted with a 7lbs 8oz baby boy" She placed the baby on Kurt's chest.

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on, our baby squirming in Kurt's arms as Kurt stroked his chubby cheek.

"He looks just like you" Kurt whispered, and he did. He had a generous amount of raven dark curls on his head, with long black eyelashes and sun-kissed skin paired with my infamous bushy triangular eyebrows.

At that moment he opened his eyes for the first time, looking at us both with his precious gems.

"He has your eyes" I gasped, thankful that he had been gifted with my favourite physical attribute of Kurt's.

"You got a name for him?" I had totally forgotten the nurse was still in the room. I cleared my throat,

"Yes, Dalton Elijah Anderson" I smiled,

"It's beautiful" She whispered, and left us to it.

We sat in silence and observed our baby who was fast asleep in Kurt's grasp.

"He's gunna be a heart-breaker when he's older" Kurt said softly,

"Woah, I'm certainly not ready for him to be dating" I chuckled,

"That's not for a while yet" Kurt said sleepily,

"Tired?" I asked as his eyes drooped closed,

"Exhausted"

"Go to sleep, baby" I whispered, gently removing Dalton from his arms, and cradling him in mine.

"Night" Kurt yawned,

"Sleep well" I smiled as he drifted into a deep sleep.

I reached down beside the chair and reached in the baby bag for an item of clothing to dress Dalton in. I picked out a nappy, and a blue onesie and took him over to the changing table that was situated in the corner of the room. I had watched and read so many things about looking after a baby that I was a pro and changing at changing nappies.

I carried him back over to the chair and returned to our initial position, looking at our miracle.

"Welcome to the family, Dalton"

 **A/N Nappy = Diaper if you didn't know, it just felt weird writing diaper**


End file.
